Return of the Hero I
by Luzinin
Summary: This is the first of Three stories I'm working on. This one starts right after Star By Star, the story is about what could have happened if the Mission to Myrkr hadn't gone through... a major twist. WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR STAR BY STAR.
1. Chapter 1

Dramatic Personal

((In no real order))

Anakin Solo; Human Male, Jedi Knight, Age: 16.5

Jacen Solo; Human Male, Jedi Knight, Age: 19

Jaina Solo; Human Female, Jedi Knight, Age: 19

Luke Skywalker: Human Male, Jedi Master, Age: 46

Tahiri Veila; Human Female, Jedi Knight, age: 15

Shirrma; Male Yuuzhan Vong, Over lord, Age?

Don't worry I have a bunch more of people in the Story. Those are just the one's who play a large role of some sort.

* * *

Chapter One

Jania Solo was on the Yuuzhan Vong ship the Myrkr team commdeered to escape capture from the Yuuzhan Vong. There mission was compele, and they didn't fail. But Jania, she didn't feel that way. She felt as if they really lost, she felt they had failed. But why? Her brother's... they were dead... and she knew that, despite the fact she really didn't. She could only assume, guess, she only had Anakin's cold, lifeless, dead, body. It's bronw hair, seemingly as dead as the brain was, the icy blue eye's that alway's were there, were no longer there, they were in the back of his head. gone.

Jania didn't have Jacen's body though. For all she knew he could still be alive. But she felt him die in the force, felt him! His force energy had vanshied. Which meant he had to be dead. Or cut of from the force. But no on that worked with the Vong could have done that, it was imposable. the Vong couldn't use the force. She was on the ship's bridge. With Lowbacca, who was looking at a control panel of some sort, lowbacca, was a wookie. Who was always covered with brown fur.

Tesar, A barabel jedi, simply stood in a corner and hissed something.

She could see, Zekk, her friend, pounding a control thing with annoyance. His black hair was tipped with some sweat. And his blue eye's were easy to see. They were angry eye's.

She could see Tenal Ka, the best friend of Jacen Solo, Jaina's brother. Tenal Ka's red hairs, which were tied into Tresses, were as red as ever. She was sitting however, next to a sad Tahiri, A sobbing Tahiri.

Tahiri.

Tahiri was 15 but had been through so much; she had been shaped by the vong, but helped back to human state by Anakin. Her hair was as golden as gold as a Hum light saber Crystal. Her eye's as green as grass...

Jania, herself, was brown haired, and brown eyed. Her eye's and hair were about as brown as gravel. But Jania wasn't sobbing, but she sure felt like she should be-Then she saw Alema in a corner of the bridge looking at her light saber, staring at it was her light saber like eve's, her blue Twi'lek skin, looked too pale 10 he blue, hut seemed more like a white.

She could also sense, Tekli, a Chada-Fan, which spices seemed like mice. She was there healer. She was checking Ganner for injuries. Ganner was a young man, maybe in his early 20's, however he was always looking for glory, for any chance to be a hero.

She sighed and began checking there route to the rally point, which was Dac, the Mon Cal home planet. They were almost there.

She looked at a view port, and only saw a light blue colored space, with white line pattered around it. then it disappeared and was replaced with black and white dotted space. She saw a group of star destroyer's, sitting priming there laser's. Wait, Destroyers? The Mon Cal didn't have any of those! The republic was suppose to be sending a Viscount and three Warrior-class gun ships. So why was there destroyer's?

"There sending in a message, via a laser show..." announced Zekk. Jania looked even closer at the ships now. There laser's fired into space, but at a certain pace. It was a sign language used by the republic when a ships Comm system is damaged and is unable to be contacted with in a normal way.

Jania remembered a little bit of it. Judging from that, they were going to snag the ship with a tractor beam. Jania felt the relief of not being shot at with turbo laser's sweep over her, along with the remaining member's of the team that were on the bridge.

She felt the ship lurch towards the destroyer's. "Shut everything down!" Jania told Zekk and Lowbacca. "We can't have this ship fire without reason."

A few minutes pasted and Lowbacca announced he'd shut the weapon's and Dovin Basals down. A moment later Zekk said that he had shut down the black void shield. A few more minutes pasted and Ganner and Tekli came up to the bridge. The duo discovered the destroyer and the fact that they were in a tractor beam.

A few minutes later they were in the hanger. The vong ship's loading ramp busted open thanks' to a green and blue light saber. "Who are you?" Came a voice from the now broken loading ramp. It was Luke Skywalker's voice. Jania's unlce. "Unlce Luke!" Jania called out and dust cleared. And standing next to Luke was Mara Jade. Luke's wife, Jania's Aunt. "Aunt Mara!" She called out afterwards.

Luke frowned. "there's only nine of you..." He muttered just loud engohe for them to hear. "Where are the other's?"

Jania frowned.

"Of course..." He muttered.

Jania held back tears. Anakin, Jacen, dead. Why did they have to be dead? Why couldn't they still be alive and next to her? Boosting her morale? She sighed and pushed her sadness away. There would be time for that later. But she was so angry! Angry at the vong for killing them, angry at herself, for not being able to do anything, everything!

"Calm down." It was Mara's Voice. "No need to be mad."

Mara was right. She shouldn't be angry, but they were still dead, and she couldn't ever see them alive again. They would always just be memories.

Jania could see Luke's eye's dart towards Tahiri, who was still sobbing. To Tenal Ka, who was comforting Tahiri, and herself by doing so, Alema's terrified look, Jania's anger at the Vong. He sighed. "I'll ask for what I need to some other time. Everyone look's like they need some rest." He said. "Come, we have cabin's ready for you all."

* * *

This had to be a dream! There wasn't any other way it could be happening. Jacen and Anakin alive? How? She saw Anakin die, saw the white flare of the Thermal... She felt Jacen die in the force! They couldn't be alive.

But this felt so real to her. Seeing them fight more Vong, seeing Jacen killing some sort of super shaper. Seeing Anakin disappearing into a white void and coming back out saying they had won. It was so real!

But a dream can turn to a night mare fast. And that is what happened.

Anakin began to fade away, little by little his body disappeared in a shattering sound, and then he fully disappeared. Gone. That is when Jania awoke with a freight. Her bed, which had light blue sheet's and a white colored pillow, was still there. She was covered with drops of sweat. She couldn't think, too caught up in that dream.

Why? What did it mean? Unknown to her, she would find out what it was. She would find out it was a view into the future. But at the time she didn't know that. Didn't think she would ever know what it would mean.

Jania, put her head back on her pillow and went to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Blackness... It was all Anakin could see, it was all around him. He was dead. He _knew _he was dead. But if he was dead why was there so much pain? Wasn't death supposed to end pain? Maybe that wasn't true. He saw a small amount of light, pure white energy. He floated towards it...

He felt a hand on his cheek all of the sudden a sharp whap. He had just been slapped by a hand! He awoke, in a chair of some sort. But slated on by Blorash Jelly, was his Wrists, and Ankle's.

He made out some of his captor's. There was Tsavong Lah, the war master of the Yuuzhan Vong, his face as ugly as ever. His noise made him look like a pig, Fitting, really.

He made out the faces of two other Yuuzhan Vong, and an alien face in the background, guarded by the shadow's. But he guessed that judging from the brown robe the figure had on it was Veregene.

He also made out the face of a female Vong, Nen Yim no doubt. _Oh no... _Anakin thought _I'm in deep... _

"What was your goal _jeedai _Anakin Solo?" asked Tsavong Lah, who Anakin assumed was the one who slapped him. Why was Lah asking him _that_ question? Couldn't he tell?

"Shouldn't you know?" Anakin rasped. He found his throat dry and hard to speak with.

Anakin felt a sharp slap on his face again. "Answer the question!"

Anakin recoiled from the slap and looked the war master right in the eye's. "To kill the Voxyn." Anakin replied barely.

"Now we are getting somewhere." Said Nom Anor. Who Anakin assumed was the reason he was here, but he couldn't recall how he got here. Here, in this death trap.

"You were the reason the shaping program failed." Nen Yim said. "You deserve to die."

"Nay." Shimrra said. "That would be to honorable."

"Pain?" Nin Yim asked.

"No..." He said. "A dishonorable death."

Nin Yim walked over towards Anakin, who would have fought to get away if it wasn't for his tiredness, pain, and the blorash Jelly... He became amazingly tried and fainted...

* * *

Too the Yuuzhan Vong, natural cause of is dishonorable. It is ironic really, they let nature take its course on everything. They're machines, they're bodies, they're clothing, they're weapons. Even they're worlds were controlled by they're version of Nature. But not they're deaths.

For some reason nature for death is dishonor for the odd aliens. There culture would confuse historians for thousands of years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

WRITERS NOTE

Ok I'd like to address a few things before you read the chapter. One: I've got this story all written and done. But I'm going to release a chapter every day or so. Also I'm working on a squeal already for this. Thanks for Reading! R&R if you can!

* * *

Chapter Three

The white seemed to follow Jacen, it wasn't just all around him, it was _him._ It wasn't just a color anymore; it was pain, pain, and more pain. He couldn't escape it, never would, and never could.

But why was he brought into the white? Vregere, the alien that brought him here, and put him in the Embrace of Pain.

He had once trusted her, believed he could trust her. But could he? No she betrayed him, and it landed him here. In the Embrace of Pain, this shocked him into the white. But that wasn't what pained him more than the sharp vines digging into his skin. It was someone's death, Anakin... had died... He knew it! He had seen the white flash and had felt him go away in the force.

_Why...? _He thought somewhere in him where that was the only pain there was. _Why, Anakin? Why did you have to die?_

He couldn't reach out with the force; if he did that Jaina would try to save him. And in the process get killed or captured herself. He couldn't let her do that for his sake. He wouldn't let his twin do that.

The white disappeared and was replaced by a marshy green and brown ground, it was like a greatly small muddy lake. Veregene was in front of him. Her alien face in some sort of twisted alien smile. "Death for someone in your position would be a honor."

Jacen opened his mouth to speak, but found he didn't know what to say. He than spoke what was purely on his mind, but his voice was raspy and dry. "Wh-why," His voice was merely a whisper. "Why did you b-betray..."

She examined him, as Jacen would examine a new animal he had found on Yavin IV when he was younger. "Betray? Did I betray you Jedi Jacen Solo?"

"If y-you didn't I wouldn't be here." He answered.

"That is a matter of opinion." She explained. "Betray," She scoffed at it. "Maybe I am just throwing your destiny a little farther then it already is." She turned towards him. "And what of your brother Anakin Solo?" She asked.

Anger boiled into him, and despair, but he recalled that anger and despair were of the dark side. He couldn't fall to the dark side. "I... He whispered.

"As I thought." Veregene said. "But Keep in mind everything I tell you is a lie." She said, and her alien smile disappeared. "Know this, your brother, Anakin Solo, is dead and he will not escape his death, not with you anyway."

Jacen was quiet yet again, that didn't make any sense. Anakin is dead, He knew that. But what did 'not with you anyway' mean? Escape? What did that mean? Was Anakin alive? No, he couldn't be, Jacen had saw him die, and you cannot escape death.

Veregene turned to leave and headed for the door and started to open it. Then Jacen figured it out. "Anakin..." He whispered. Than as loud as he could, just as Veregene started to exit he said. "He's alive! You said everything I tell you is a lie, then for you saying he's dead is a lie."

Veregene turned and showed a light saber in her hand. Anakin's. She than threw a light saber at a vong object on the ceiling and he fell to the ground, was Veregene helping him escape. She threw his light saber at him. Jacen caught it and ignited it. He than realized he was shirtless and only had the brown pants from his jump suit. She took a robe off of a rack of some kind and threw it onto the ground. Jacen picked It up and threw it on.

She threw Anakin's light saber into a vent of some sort. "Go." She ordered. "And escape, your destiny doesn't lie here. But remember this Jacen Solo; there is no dark-side, there is no light-side, the user is light or dark."

Jacen didn't bother to nod his head; he knew that was a lie.

He would Save his brother from whatever fate was coming for him, and make sure Anakin left this place alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The bio inside the vent was mushy and reeked like a dead body. Every time he came to an open vent he checked to see who was inside. He always was finding others, not Anakin. Then he found him.

He used his light saber to cut the opening farther and jumped down, landing about 10 meter's away from Anakin. He was injured no doubt. And Anakin was asleep, more like knocked out cold. Anakin was bound onto a chair with a mess of bloarsh jelly.

"Anakin." Jacen whispered in Anakin's ear. "Come on, wake up."

Anakin's head whipped back for a minute, then whipped forward as if he was getting whiplash. Anakin's eye's darted around looking around the room. He finally looked weakly at Jacen. "Jacen?" Anakin rasped. "Why... Why are you here? Y-you didn't get caught to did you?"

"No time..." Jacen whispered. "Come on..." Jacen took out his light saber and cut off the Blorash Jelly. "Lets get you out of here, can you walk?"

Anakin looked at Jacen. And Jacen could see small cuts on his face, his brown hair slightly caught with blood on the front tips.

"Why did I even ask?" Jacen commented to himself. "Don't worry, you'll get out of here you'll―"

Anakin cut him off though. "Jacen just go, I don't need to live, your turn to play hero."

Jacen grabbed Anakin's shoulder, but seeing how his younger brother filched as he touched he knew that it pained him. "Sorry..." Jacen muttered. "Its just, Sometime's I wish I was you."

"Why? So you could feel how much this all hurts."

It seemed that Anakin had noticed that Jacen's wounds from the Embrace of Pain, which he had done with the force. "No Anakin." Jacen said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder again. A small blue-white energy field wrapped around Jacen's hand and began to heal the cuts with the force. "Because, you were always so sure, so sure that you were doing the right thing. You never had any fear! I sometime have wanted to be like that."

Anakin looked at Jacen. "No you don't." Anakin Replied. "It's a burden."

They were both quiet, there was no sound as Jacen healed Anakin's wounds. And than when the blue field of force energy disappeared around Jacen's hand's, Jacen stood up on his feet, and helped Anakin get up. "Come on, I've got your saber." Jacen said, handing Anakin the Sliver and black colored, metal hilt.

They walked slowly to the door. Jacen didn't know how well he had healed Anakin's wounds. And Anakin also had became a victim of internal bleeding during the mission. Jacen had no doubt the wound that had caused it was still there. Anakin gripped his chest the farther they went. The deadly chest wound causing his bleed was still there. Being he was still bleeding. How log had the wound been there? If it was there too long, that may mean that Anakin was running out of blood. And the red blotch on his shirt only supported that theory.

Jacen quick came to his brother's aid and helped him towards the door. He wouldn't be able to get his brother up into the vent without hurting him more. He would have to find a ship fast...

They exited the room. Going the opposite way Jacen and came from using the vent. They met no Vong along the way. The force was with them.

They came to something of a ship grave yard. But it didn't have Yuuzhan Vong ships in it, instead damaged human ships. Searching for a ship, Jacen found a nice small YT-2000. He only hoped it would still be able to fly, and have something he could put Anakin in that would help him heal.

He took the landing ramp down using the force to push down the button from the inside of the ship. Slowly the ship opened up. And again Jacen helped his little brother on board. Jacen found a med room in the ship and helped Anakin into the bed there. Jacen then went to check the cockpit.

The controls weren't that different from the _Falcon. _The YT-13000 ship that Han Solo, Jacen's and Anakin's father, owned. Good, Jacen could fly this thing. If only barely.

He looked out the view port, seeing a Yuuzhan Vong heading for the ship's landing ramp. Jacen took out his light saber, and went into the main hold.

A moment later a shocked Yuuzhan Vong was bringing out a sword of some sort, with a black snake head on its tip. Jacen moved fast he turned on his light saber, and with the force closed down the landing ramp.

The Vong charged and made a downwards slash towards the top of Jacen's head.

Jacen Parried and lifted his saber high into the air to do so. Realizing he would be open to a kick to the center, Jacen released the two blades and side stepped to avoid being hit by a falling blade.

He ducked and made an upper cut sort of slash, being parried he tripped the vong, and jabbed his saber into the chest of the Vong, killing it. He checked to make sure there weren't any Villips. Finding none he moved the body into a corner of the ships hold.

Jacen left the hold and went into the cockpit. He turned the ship on.

The Lunch code was written on a piece of paper on the cockpit. Whoever had this ship wasn't very smart; with the codes just sitting there it wouldn't take much to steal it.

The ship lifted into the space sky.

At first it was a easy job to pilot it. But soon that changed. He ran into a Vong ship. It was a destroyer long, and was launching Coral Skipper's. He scanned only 4 of them. The only thing was, he couldn't destroy any of them. No one was in the guns. And Anakin was in no condition to man a laser Turret.

Jacen speeded up the ship. A skip fired a blast of magma at him, but Jacen shot the control's to the right and narrowly dodged the sizzling ball of heat. He pasted the Destroy like ship and continued, he was still being followed...

He jerked the controls to the left and dodged an other ball of magma coming from a coral skipper.

He could jump by now... He pushed let the Navi Computer punch in the numbers for Dac. Then pushed the hyper drive lever forward.

Nothing.

He pulled it back and tried again.

Nothing.

The ship lurched forward. He had been hit by a magma blast and the shield was falling fast. An other hit and the shield fell. Jacen Muttered and curse, and flipped to the right, dodging one magma ball unexpectedly.

He pulled the lever back again and pushed it.

The blackness of space turned to a light blue, and the white dot's of stars turned into white lines, the vortex of Hyper space around them. They had escaped the Yuuzhan Vong. They weren't dead. And they were home free from here as long as they didn't hit a Dovin Basal, but chances of that happening were small. So they were pretty much home free.

Jacen stood up and went to the Med room, and found Anakin awake lying there, looking at the lightly colored yellow ceiling. "Close huh?" Anakin said.

"Little too close." Jacen Replied. "But we're pretty much home free now."

"Yeah..." Anakin whispered.

"Go into a healing trace. You need to heal."

"I guess I should..." Anakin whispered, and closed his eye's. "And Jacen?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for saving me."

"I wasn't going to let you die, not when I had the chance to save you." Jacen stood up ready to let his little brother sleep. But turned around when he was at the door. "But how did you survive the blast?"

"I don't know, and I'm not sure I care..."

Jacen could hear a slight soaring sound; Anakin was taking some well earned rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dac was a sphere of blue water, and ship yards. However it had underwater cities and has amazing amount's of loveliness to it. Jacen was just glad to be out of the hell hole of Myrkr's world ship. Glad to have Anakin back, and glad that he could finally each out to his twin sister in the force. But he hadn't done that yet.

He decided to use his twin bond for the first time in a while. _Jaina. _He thought into his twin bond. _Jania, I'm home. _

The bond was so quiet for a moment; he thought he had lost her. _Jacen? _He was reading. _B-but... how?_

_" I hid myself from our Twin Bond, and the force, making you all think I was dead. I was captured Jaina, and I didn't want you to come after me. And Anakin is with me."_

_"But..." _ The bond was quiet again. _"We have the body..."_

_"Its fake, it's got to be a dead clone or something."_

_"But..." _ Jaina wasn't sure. Jacen could tell.

_"You'll see Jaina. Just trust me."_

_"I guess..."_

_"We'll be down there in a little bit, scramble the family and ships will you? We're damaged badly over here."_

Jacen walked out from the YT-2000 ship. Without Anakin, he was way to weak to walk, and Jacen couldn't do anything to stop the bleeding. He didn't have what he needed. And the healing trance took a long time to work. A few weeks or months were needed.

He was greeted by his Uncle Luke, Leia solo (His mother), Han Solo (His father), Aunt Mara, Jaina, and a group of Medic's. Jacen faced his parenets. "Mom, Dad, um know your glad to see me and all, but Anakin is in the ship, hurt."

His too parent's looked at each other. "Oh no..." They walked towards the ship with the Medic's followed by Jaina and his aunt and Uncle.

"Jacen." Luke said. "You know that the Republic is going to want to ask question's and keep you down there. But more so Anakin."

"Why?" Jaina asked before Jacen could even open his mouth.

"Because, with the knowledge that the Vong know how to clone, we don't know if Anakin is a clone or not. After all, we all felt him die in the force." It was Mara who answered the question.

It was so quiet at that point. No one spoke a word.

They reached the Medical room, where Leia, and Han were looking now at there youngest son, who was gravely injured.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Said Jacen too his parent's. "We sort of had to get away from The Yuuzhan Vong."

Leia and Han were quiet. Jacen had no doubt that they had never seen there youngest child in such a state. Jacen didn't blame them, No one ever wanted to see someone close to them hurt that bad.

Maybe it was Anakin's quixtion nature that made him defend them all from the Yuuzhan Vong on the world ship. But was it worth it? Maybe it was. After all, Anakin _was_ alive, and the mission had been competed.

"At least he's alive..." Jacen heard Han say. "That's good."

"He..." Leia was saying quietly. "He scared the life out of me..." Jacen had a feeling his mother was almost speaking the truth. Judging from her shock.

By now the Medic's had put Anakin on a stretcher and was carrying it out of the ship, The Solo's and Skywalker's flanked the group, following them into a large building. Judging from the design it appeared to be a hotel, or apartment building, but he didn't know much about the Mon Cal's and Quarren's culture, so he could be wrong about that.

They took different turns and twists and came to a room that appeared to be a examine room. "Your _really _going to do this now?" Asked Leia.

The Medic looked at her and cocked a eye brow. "Yes ma'am." He said. "That's how we do it. We check it out and give him what he needs."

Luke closed his eye's, or at least that what it appears he was doing. "That won't be needed." He said to the medic. "He's in a healing trance. All he needs is rest and his body will heal, and naturally, which is much safer then sugary."

The medic frowned. "I don't think that's true." The medic said. "It's fast and sa--"

The medic was cut off by Han. "Listen hear pal," Han said sharply. Jacen could tell that Han felt bad about Anakin, that the argument Anakin and Han back at a Eclipse was what drove Anakin to go on this mission. But that is only what Han thought, and wasn't really true. "I don't know much about this 'force thing' ether. But one thing I know, is not to disregard it. And I've seen the healing trance work before and—"

They were both cut off, By a female Alien voice. "Though Bacta would be a good idea."

Han turned, but Jacen had already seen who it was.

Cilghal, A Mon Cal Jedi Master. Well more of a Jedi Healer. She had studied ways to heal with the force, but she said sometimes, that "not all wounds can be healed with the force." It wasn't really known what she meant by that. Jacen thought that it was Memories that she was talking about. But the force can drive that away. But the memories would come back at some point in time. So perhaps she was talking about both, both physical wounds, and Memories.

"You know more then I do." Said Luke.

The medic mumbled something.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Han in an amazingly sharp tone.

The Medic scattered then moved Anakin's body from the stretcher and onto a rolling bed. Taking off for a Bacta Tank, leaving Jacen with his Family.

But that time lasted all of about five seconds. New Republic intel men came into the room. Wearing gray uniforms, which on the front in bold blue letters had the letters NRI written on it shoulder areas. "We were told Jacen Solo, was here." One of them men said. The man had sleek Black Hair, and grey colored eyes. The NRI were supposed to be intimating. But Jacen was starting to have doubts about that.

Jacen stepped towards the group of men. He counted eight of them. "That would be me." He said.

"You lived through the Myrkr mission?" The same man asked.

"Looks like it." He replied with a hint of sarcasticism.

"When all other team members state they 'felt you die through the force'?"

"Uh, I guess they felt me _hide _in the force. But I never died." Jacen was annoyed with all these question's. Couldn't they just give him a _minute_ with his Family? A _minute_ he hadn't had for seemingly forever?

"We need the whole story kid." The man stated. "So come on and tell us."

Jacen Proceeded to tell them about killing the voxyn queen, Vergere's betrayal, Vergere giving him back his freedom and letting him know that Anakin was really alive. Rescuing Anakin from his death in a cold Yuuzhan Vong holding cell. Helping to get Anakin to a ship, and there escape.

After the story the NRI man was frowning. Jacen wasn't sure what this man was making of his story. But after a minute or two he spoke. "I'm sorry to say that we're going to need to hold you for a little while. Just so we can all talk it over and decide what to do with you."

Jacen had a funny feeling his father was about to object but Leia stopped him. Jacen nodded, and followed the NRI men out of the room.

Anakin was having a dream. A dream of what happened before he was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong.

The distorted face of Nom Anor was running towards him with some sort of Yuuzhan Vong staff. It had a snake on both ends of the staff unlike amphistaff's, which only had one snake head on them. Anakin had a thermal detonator in his hand, and threw it, Nom Anor ran away from the bomb and it flashed a huge flash of white light. He found himself covered in it, surrounded by white.

_This is not your place to become one with the force. _Said a older voice. It wasn't Anakin's.

_His death will mean nothing. _Said a other voice, that was slightly younger then the first.

_His time, it is not. _Said a crackly voice that seemed far older than the others.

_Er kann nicht sterben. Er speichert jetzt, wenn er mit uns ist. _Said an other voice speaking in a other language.

_But that is the point. _Said a other voice.

_Aber wie geht er zurück zu dem Leben wieder? _Said the voice speaking in an odd language.

_We all will..._

The whiteness turned into a light blue, and then a light green and Anakin was on the ground lying next to a dead body that looked exactly like him. Anakin could hear bold foot steps moving towards him. But he felt too weak to move, too weak to do anything at all. And his world went black...

Anakin awoke in a recovery room. It was grey in color, and the light blue bed, with light blue sheets and blanket only made the room seem duller. His vision was slightly burred, causing him to be unable to see for a second. After a few minutes he could see clearly. He was with Luke, Mara, Leia, Han, and Jaina. No Jacen. But why was that? It didn't make much sense.

He felt that he was no longer bleeding. He was glad for that, must have been the healing trance.

At some point, he asked a question. "Where's Jacen?"

It was Leia, who was closest to Anakin's bed side, who answered. "The NRI need to ask some questions." She said in her soft voice.

"Don't believe it." Anakin could hear Jaina. "They kept him locked up in some motel room, and don't allow anyone to see him."

Han looked quite annoyed. "And they don't even let an old General or Chief of state in there."

"But wouldn't they want me in there?" Anakin asked.

"No." Mara was the one who answered. "They ran a test on your blood. The NRI and the New Republic was fearful you were a clone."

"_Was?" _Anakin asked.

"Was." Mara Continued. "But they didn't know how fast the Vong's clones aged, so they ran a test, that would test how long your body has been around, they figured out it was around for the same amount of time you would be alive from that point at the test. In other words, you're fine. But Jacen could be there for a while..."

"While?" Anakin said. "I wasn't out that long then?"

"No." Said Jaina. "You were out for a few days from the bacta."

"So like three days?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, you woke up for like a minute, then fell back to sleep again."

At that moment the Mon Cal alien Cilghal, the Jedi master and healer, walked into the recovery room. Her orange red fish like skin caused her stand out in the grayish room. Cilghal seemed to be getting a bright colored brown lines going in non-normal circles. "Bacta didn't heal the bleeding. It fixed the open wound, but not the inside wound." She explained. "So you went into a healing trance, on instinct. We didn't tell you too."

"Then," Anakin was about to ask the same question again. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Two weeks." It was Han who answered.

He sat up from the bed. "They've had Jacen locked up for _two weeks?!" _He exclaimed. "They've had to pump out every single bit of information he can recall from Myrkr! How can they still not be sure?"

A commlink beeped. Luke placed a hand into his robe pocket and produced a comlink. He flicked it on. "What?" He said. "Kyp? What? _Now_? They let him leave? They said _what_? _Punishment_? _They can't do that! _That is _jedi _business, not Republic problems. And we _don't even have one. _Find just tell him to come down here."

"Jacen?" Jaina asked. Anakin knew all too well that Jaina knew anyway, Jacen and Jaina had a twin bond. This kept them together through the force. They could speak to each other more clearly with the force that way.

"yep."

"About time." Grumbled Han, who was still annoyed over it no doubt.

"Just relax honey." Said Leia to her husband. "He's coming now isn't he?"

"Yeah, right."

Anakin noticed Cilghal had left, he looked around for a moment, and saw a Holo on it. It had some sort of polls on it. What was it? He noticed two names. Cal Omas, and someone named Fyor Rodan. Anakin knew only little about Fyor Rodan, other then he was from commendor, and an Anti-Jedi man, he knew nothing about Rodan.

He knew more about Omas though. He knew that he was once part of the rebel alliance, wasn't Anti-Jedi, and all-around better person.

Rodan was a supporter of the jedi being handed over to the Yuuzhan Vong, and due to that, the Jedi's only hope was for Omas to win. And judging from the poll on the edge of the Holo screen, he was winning.

"There is something you should know, I think Jacen knows already." Leia said. "The Yuuzhan Vong has Coreusant."

"They took it?"

"Ripped it is more like it." Han explained. "They killed Fey'lya, leaving the senate in charge. But that wasn't going over very well, so they're voting on a new chief of state. And it looks like Omas is going to beat Rodan."

"Which is a good thing." Mara said. "Rodan would hand the jedi over to the vong in a minute, if that offer is even valid anymore."

"_We have the final vote from the senator from Dac." _Said the speaker coming from the Holo Screen, each in the room turned to face it. This was it. According to what Anakin could see, the race was at a heat. Now, maybe they missed something. Jacen walked into the room, he had a green robe on, a jedi robe, or at least Anakin assumed it was. Anakin realized he had a hospital gown on.

_"Cal Omas," _The speaker said again. "_Is our new chief of state."_

Anakin could hear cheers for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Anakin was released from the hospital within two days after he had awoke from his long sleep. He had learned what Luke meant a few days earlier when he said, that the NRI said 'a punishment'. It was to last in until the war with the vong was over. He was supposed to not become a knight. But the NRI had no power to do so, and because of that Luke, Leia, and Mara were pressuring Omas, who became the State of Chief. Omas had spoken to Anakin himself, along with Jacen, about how they escaped the Yuuzhan Vong, and what happened to them.

Anakin had also talked to Tahiri again, which made his life brighter then the sun its self. Death had stopped following him and Jacen now, and he was glad that his life was still with him. Though when ever he slept he always had the same dream. The one with the voices and white colored surroundings. He had no idea what it meant, he had heard that Jedi in the past had be given vision's of the future, but what if this one was one of the past? Was it what happened to him when he died?

He became abscessed with the dream, only getting away from it when he was with other people, but when he was alone, and not speaking to others, it absorbed him into thinking about it.

But he tried to be with his family and friends more offend because of this. He just wanted to get away from that day, the crimson red blood pools along with thick black blood pools of Yuuzhan Vong blood, the yellow slabs of yellow blorash jelly, and many other things that were to horrible to describe.

Tahiri had told him of how when he was thought dead, and how it affected the rest of the strike team. They were all affected in a bad way. Tahiri was thrown into the deep dark despair. Jaina, nearly went dark. Jacen being thrown into a position of leadership that he didn't want. Which in turn caused him to go after the Voxyn Queen. Which got him captured which in turned Caused Tenel Ka to become sad.

But was Anakin being alive suppose to fix that? He didn't know.

The briefing room of the _Ralroost _was gray walled and had a white and blue colored table. With some sort of follower in the middle of it. Anakin was here with the rest of the living strike team members. Along with a 20 year old pilot named Tora Geff, who Anakin had heard much about, he was supposed to be one of the best pilots the republic has left. A 29 year old man who Anakin had yet to know the name of.

Anakin was sitting across from Tahiri, and next to him on his right was Jaina, on his left was Jacen.

Anakin felt as if he needed to talk to Jacen about Myrkr, but he before he could speak, Major General Ray Shock came into the room. Ray was old and had graying hair, and only a little bit of black hair could be seen in the back at the tips. The general also had a white colored beard. "Hello." the general said. "As you know, the republic is going to strike at Yuuzhan Vong controlled planets. But not just take them in a space battle. We will also need to take it in a ground battle."

A hologram appeared behind the old general. It showed a planet in full color, the planet appeared to be Obroa-Skai. A planet of mix terrain, and home of a large amount of information. However when the Yuuzhan Vong took over, most of that information was damaged, largely. But if the planet could be taken back, they would have a open path to go to Coreusant.

"According to some reports, the Yuuzhan Vong have all gathered on one part of the planet, meaning once we win the space battle, all we need to do is take care of the enemy on the ground. That is where you all come in." The holo projector now showed a picture of a map, a map with a battle path and plan on it, first for space. "You will be referred to as the 1337th fighter squadron in the battle. First you will begin in the space battle, support the fleet anyway you can, mainly by attacking this ship." The general pointed to a Yuuzhan vong ship that was considered to be as powerful as a SSD. "We think that is where the enemy war master is. If that thing goes now there fleet will be thrown into chaos." He turned to face Jaina. "Lieutenant Colonel Jaina Solo will be in charge of this mission."

"But that jumps about 3 ranks sir." Jaina said, confused by her sudden promotion.

"Well you lived through the Myrkr mission eh? Killed a bunch of vong, and brought home all the survivor's you could. Sounds to me that you deserve the promotion." He explained. "Now here's the ships you'll be flying..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Ironic. Anakin, Jacen, and the General would be going down to Obroa-Skai's surface and trying to take it from the huge amount of Yuuzhan Vong on the desert of Mevix. And what would Jaina's, now 8 shipped squadron, do? Cover it while they try to get it down to the surface, then once the space battle was there's they would go to the ground battle and give air support.

How long was this battle going to last? A long time no doubt. After all, they had to win two battles. A ground and space battle. That would be tough. Both had to be won, and so many would die for it.

Blue hyper space whipped slowly away from the canopy, and was replaced with the black darkness of space. She could see her squadron-mates, coming into formation. And on her sensor, she could see the Blast Boat that Tekli, Tenel Ka, Alema, and a Kel Dor pilot named Ploe Coany, were using that would be there SWACS

She looked to see that Zekk, The young pilot Tora Geff, and the 29 year old pilot who's call sign was Bomb, Had came in formation around her. The other squadron members. Ganner, Lowbacca, Taeser, and Tahiri joined into a formation, with Tahiri at the lead.

Jaina saw the Yuuzhan Vong fleet on her Sensors now, 50 Frigate analog ships, 8 battle ship analog's, 8 Cruiser analog ships, and 12 Destroyer analogs.

Which roughly matched there fleet. Of 4 Viscount-Star Defenders, 30 CR90 corvettes, 30 Warrior Class Gunship's, 5 Bothan Attack Cruisers, 3 MC-90's, and 14 MC-80's. Though the republic out numbered the Vong here, that won't mean that things would become easy.

"Alright," Jaina said. "Let's lead the _Ralroost." _

She pushed her controls to the right, turning the ship to its side and flying to the nose of the large bothan ship. They flew forward, escorting the ship farther along the long length of space between them and the area where they would attack the Vong. The vong lunched coral skippers which flew towards them at a rather fast rate.

The coral skippers swarmed them before they could fly away and dodge the many blasts of plasma zooming towards them. The _Ralroost _let out a broadside of Turbo lasers and Proton Missiles. When the proton missiles exploded they evaporated the skips. Using this as an advantage, Jaina ordered her squadron to spread out, and engage skips at will.

Jaina found a Coral Skipper that had avoided the board side of lasers and missiles, she switched her lasers to quad, and locked on, she fired. The black void for a shield on the Vong ship absorbed three of the lasers, but the final one chipped part of the brown and purple coral off of the ship. She fired an other shot; the black void absorbed none of the blast, and took it full force. It exploded in purple, red, yellow, and brown pieces of coral flew around her as she pasted through its fragments.

She blanked to the right, giving her a view of the Yuuzhan Vong fleet and the republic fleet battling. Red and purple colored plasma and Magma charged at the fleet, and the republic fleet fired back with missiles and lasers. However she noticed something behind them with the sensor. A task force of vong vessel's. About 3 Destroyer analog ships and a large ship, larger then anything the republic had with them, other then the Viscounts, something of a space station. They must have sunk in right when the republic went out of there scanning range.

"Bomb, Tora, Zekk, There's a Vong task force behind the main fleet, 3 destroyers and a large S.S.D. type ship, get in formation behind me. Tahiri, get everyone in formation around and join up with us. Tenel Ka, let the fleet know there behind us." Jaina ordered her squadron.

"Will do." "Understood." Were a few of the responses she got back. Within a few minutes, Everyone was behind her and ready to go. Then the Bothan Admiral Traest Kre'fey voice came over the comm.

"Those guys behind are going to be in a world of hurt real soon." He hissed. "6 Warrior Class and 6 Corvettes will handle the Destroyer ships, your squadron will fire at the S.S.D. Ship. Understood Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Yes sir." Jaina replied.

Her squadron flew forward at full speed. They hadn't lost anyone yet, not one X-wing was gone.

A wing worth of Coral Skippers started to swarm, but an other wing of X-wings, B-wings, A-wings, and other fighters flew too meet them, covering Jaina's squadron.

Her squadron spread out, once in range, she opened up with her quad lasers and then fired a Missile. The quads were absorbed but the missile hit, and blew a chunk of light brown coral off of the ship.

Mamga irrupted from the ship, spiting out towards them, Jaina was able to whip and weave her way through the red magma, purple plasma started to pour out of the large space station like ship, and again Jaina whipped and weaved her way through the ship, firing more lasers and Missiles. She damaged the ship farther.

"Gah!" Called out Bomb over the comm. "Hit." A static sound filled the comm for a moment, then bomb came back over the comm. "There goes the Sensor..." He was muttering. "Weapons are toast..."

"Bomb Eject!" Jaina ordered. She wasn't about to lose anyone on this mission.

"Can't. The damn eject handle is stuck."

A Kel Dor's panicked voice came over the comm. . "Keep trying."

"Heh, I'm going to miss that Ale at the club." He said muttered. Jaina could see a spinning X-wing, heading for the bridge of the grand cruiser. "Guess I'll be seeing them Yuuzhan Vong in H-" The comm cut off, and Jaina saw the X-wing of Bomb, a man who Jaina had no doubt she would never learn the name of, crash into the bridge of the grand cruiser.

She turned her X-wing around; she saw that Coral skippers around the battle field were being mopped up by star fighters, exploding into little purple and brown bits of coral, that would float in space for a amazingly long time.

She could see the fleet battle now. The shell like star ships of the Yuuzhan vong were falling and exploding into mutli-colored pieces of coral. Swaying around the engagement zone all around the planet. She could see little dots flying out of the hangers of the republic vessels, flying towards the planet. Drop ships.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Anakin hit the desert ground as he pulled out the blaster rifle from his back, aimed and fired three shots, then an other three, and an other three, and a other three, the Yuuzhan Vong Armor was stronger then he thought!

He aimed up and fired an other three shots, it meant the alien in the face, and thick, purple, and black blood poured from the vaporized face.

Anakin put the Rifle back on its place on his back, and continued onwards, through the rough light brown sand. He active his light saber, its violet blade hummed as it busted into the under arm flesh of a Yuuzhan Vong, cutting off the arm, and then to the neck, within in a minute the head came off.

He continued on, and met with the first airborne platoon, which was being headed by his brother, Jacen, Anakin was the second in command. "What's going on?" Anakin asked when he was in ear shot of Jacen.

"I just got word," Jacen began to explain. "that the Division wants us to move to flank the shapers."

Anakin ran that through his head, maybe they were meeting a other platoon, even two jedi and 14 other troopers would have a hard time taking out a company worth of yuuzhan vong. But Anakin wouldn't question those orders.

As they moved into a flanking postion, Jacen walked up to Anakin. "This is going to get us killed." He was muttering.

"Nah." Anakin said. "We beat the Yuuzhan Vong at Myrkr didn't we? No reason we can't beat them here."

Anakin could see that his brother now looked more sure then he did a moment ago, maybe something had happened when Jacen was saving Anakin from the Vong at Myrkr, That time felt like a blur to him anyway.

Much time pasted, and they ran into only a few of the Yuuzhan vong enemies. Anakin had guessed right, well, to a degree, when they were in position, they met with a company of republic troops.

A group of Y-wings flew over them, being flanked by a group of seven X-wings, and them spreading out to engage a group of four Coral skippers. After the Y-wings dropped there bombs, and the flames engulfed the area, they charged, Jacen with his Emerald light saber ignited and lashing out at shapers and Warriors.

Anakin used his Violet saber and chopped through a Shapers belly, cutting him in half. He leaped into the air with and cut into the forehead of a other shapper. The purple Blood spat like a splat of a maple tree, a other slash down the same shapers back and he was dead

Anakin used the force and flung himself over a warrior, and striking into its forehead. Cutting it open and letting purple blood pour out. Anakin felt a rough grip of a Yuuzhan Vong hand catch his back, it flung him over and he hit the ground, a kick, and a Vong foot was on Anakin's belly. Anakin could feel the rough edge of a blaster rifle digging into his back.

He looked to his right just as the Yuuzhan Vong was raising his Amphistaff for a final blow. Anakin saw his light saber, he reached out for it in the force, and it flung into his open palm. He raised it and blocked the staff coming down for him. He pushed it up and into the air and then threw it with the force into the alien's face, and the out again, purple blood splattered onto his face, but he whipped it off.

A large blast of blue energy flew through the air. But it came down and splattered onto the ground, vaporizing many Yuuzhan Vong. They were now getting armor support. He started to lash out with his light saber at shapers, warriors, anything that started to attack him, and they didn't last long. Plasma started to whip by though, and he was hit by a few thud bugs. _I-its just like Myrkr. _He thought _Plasma, thud bugs, death... Just like Myrkr! Its just like Myrkr! _

Fear started to pour over him, nothing like this had ever happened before, but it started to look and feel like the mission to the world ship. The red colored plasma blasting around, threatening to kill someone. Just like Myrkr. He hadn't ever been this fearful in his life! Fear of dying had never been something he had thought about before. But now? Now death was breathing down his neck, with the possibly of throwing him into its white abyss of pain.

He started to feel Jacen in the force. Telling him to relax, that he had nothing to worry about. And Jacen was right. Anakin suddenly felt sure again. He started to slash at a Warrior, then killed it, the Yuuzhan Vong started to fall between the east and west, and the tanks went to follow them. They had cleared out the whole desert. Victory was there's.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Night, the pitch blackness that engulfed a planet when it rotated away from the golden sun. It brought a shadow over the planet, placing it into intimating darkness. In many places around the galaxy, bad things happen about in the night time, and many times this is true. Not just something writers in the galaxy make up. It was the truth on Nar Shadda. The truth on many other such places, too many to list here.

Viqi Shesh moved silently through the shadow that is night. Her black hair helped her blend in perfectly. Though her pitch clothing helped. She was followed by peace brigadiers. They also bared Pitch Black clothing, DH-44 Heavy blasters, and other weapons they would need to kidnap the Solo Children.

A light shined around the entrance to the base where the Solo Children were. Someone raised a sniper rifle, and shot the man working the huge flash of light preventing them from heading into the base.

As soon as the guard was down. They continued into the base, silently, then taking stealth field generators, then disappeared into the night, blending in perfectly. They went through the base entrance of the base.

Viqi checked the ninth tent, and found Jacen Solo. She then ordered a few men into the tent, and she heard a ruffling noise. Then they were dragging out a bag with a human form in it.

The bag left the camp.

Viqi ordered the next few into the next two tents, and they dragged out something with human forms in it. They left the camp safely. The plan had worked, and hadn't failed. But now that Lah was dead, who would reward her? Perhaps the Supreme Overlord himself, Shimrra?

_Anakin Solo muss aufwachen! _Said a voice. Anakin floated in the white stream of his odd dream, many outlines of people, were all standing around him, around his floating body. He floated with his head facing upwards, or at least he thought it was upwards, arms hanging downwards, but supported by a unknown force. Same with his legs. And yet his torso, was higher then his legs or arms.

_He must go on! _Said a other voice, in basic. _He must defeat Yun-Yuuzhan!_

_will be lost, or all. _Said a other. Aanakin assumed this was Master Yoda.

_So we reawake him? _Asked a other outline.

_That is the pla--_

Anakin felt a sharp kicking pain in his chest. Someone was kicking him. What the heck? Who in the republic would do that?

His legs and arms raised. The white surrounding turned to a grayish color. His arms sprang behind him and he turned over slightly, so he was on his side. He felt his legs bound by some kind of rope, and his hands were bound as well with a different rope. He could still reach out with the force, which was a good sign. When he reached out with it to find his older siblings, he was interrupted by something, and the force seemingly went dead, it seemed to be just... gone...

His eyes darted around, looking for the source of his loss of the force. Then he spotted a yellow-green colored small lizard like animal. And due to his loss of feeling the force, he guessed that it was an ysalamir. The ysalamir was in a cage, surrounded by many other of the lizards. No wonder he couldn't feel the force, after all, the ysalamir did cut off the force, which made it perfect when holding a Jedi captive and Anakin was a Jedi. He was bound, and without the force, making him pretty much helpless. That would be a problem for escaping... Wait, would he even get a _chance _to escape? Did he have a _hope? _It didn't seem like it.

He felt a sharp kick in the belly again, and looked to see who it was. A woman with long black hair, and brown eye's that seemed to be as brown as dirt was over him. He judged that it was Viqi Sheesh, an anti-jedi supporter, and an EX-senator, now she was nothing more then a traitor and a peace brigadier. Peace Brigadiers weren't going to bring peace. Not the way they were planning on doing it.

"Not so high and mighty now are we, Solo?" Viqi said in a tone that was so harsh, it would have made a reek scatter. A sharp pain hit his torso again. Anakin began to think Viqi enjoyed that. He recoiled from the pain of the kick, it took a moment, and then she kicked him again, this time in the chest. "Lose your wind now Solo?"

He had the wind kicked out of him at this point, after a other minute, he had the breath back in him, and he was smoothly breathing. "I'm guessing your Shesh." He managed to moan.

She kicked him again. "Right." She whispered, Viqi then stepped away towards a door, opening it which caused a creaking noise to fill the room. "We're going to meet Shirrma. Your Dead little Solo. Dead." She started to step outside the room, and Anakin could hear her fading voice. "And with that I bid you a farewell, you'll see me when we meet the Yuuzhan Vong."

The door closed...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The morning. The sun of Obai-Skai, shined down and caused the blinding heat to come once more to the desert. The heat caused the troops to wake up, along with the pilots, and others. However, Tahiri, who was in Jania's tent with Alema, had came out and told a troop they couldn't find Jania, and a serach began around the camp.

Zekk, who was in Jacen's and Anakin's tent, also reported that they were missing. troops began to search, but to no anvil, they hadn't been found. Because of that, Luke got Leia Solo, Han Solo, Zekk, Tenel Ka, Tahiri, Mara Jade, Alema, and Ganner into a briefing room with Major General Ray Shock.

"Zekk, Tenel Ka, Alema, Tahiri, And Ganner, you've noticed that Anakin, Jaina, and Jacen our gone. Well guess what?! We've got an idea where they are." Major General Ray Shock said. A picture flicked on to the wall, it showed an ariel view of a small base in the desert. "This is about 700 Kilometers from the camp," He pointed to the turbo lasers cannons on the sides of the entrance to the other camp. "We haven't had time to put those up, so it isn't ours, and it shot at our spy ship, so it isn't ours. Judging from its size, and the fact that it was showing two trucks pulling up, I'm guessing this is where the three jedi are.

"We assume that there is going to be something there that block the 'force', after all, you would have heard from them with that force thing of yours right?" They all nodded. "All the more reason that this isn't going to be carried out by any of you." Luke could see that the young jedi kinghts were now more confused then before. "You'll fly top cover, in X-wings, draw the fire of those Turbolasers and other such weapons, and let the elite troops handle the rescue." The Major General turned to Luke. "You want to lead the formation?"

"Fine." Luke replied.

The blue painted X-wing zinged through the air, seven craft followed, Following was a YT-1300 transport ship, with was slightly busted up, but was good for any combat mission. But this time Han was on a nobler mission then other times, this time he was out to save his children. Following was a Drop ship, which was slower then the _Flacon _or the X-wings. But it was carrying a platoon of covert opt troops. Which were the only one's trained for search and rescue mission like this.

Han could see on the sensor, that they were coming closer to the Peace Brigade base, which was a good, thing. The faster they started, the faster they would get Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin out of there. A green flash of light pasted the _falcon's _canopy, and through the view port Han could see the turbo laser towers. Some of the X-wings fired at the towers. Though to no anvil, they didn't do much and had to bug out. Other wise they may have been shot by one and turned into millions of atoms.

"Load the concussion missiles..." Han said to Leia, as a other green flash of lasers spread around them. A beep alerted Han, they were loaded. Within a minute he had a lock on of the first tower. He fired, and a large orange flame busted from the flank of the missile, as it flew forward, it gained speed, and then it hit the tower. Which exploded into flames of red and yellow, the tower wouldn't be firing for quite some time.

The Drop ship dropped its troopers into the middle of the base, and landed. "Geez, they're all over here!" Said one of the covert troops over the comm. How the hell are we going to get past them? Gah! There shooting! We're never going to get out of here!"

"Your going to shoot back." Han Said into the comm after the trooper had finished. Han did a fly by of the landing zone, and the two Noghri in the quad lasers fired at an other turbo laser that Han didn't see until it exploded and was destroyed with only charred metal remaining. They went past the out post, and then circled back around again, the lasers fired on to the ground. "No you idiot!" Han yelled. "You're going to shot our own guys!" He pulled the falcon away, and they were hit by a turbo laser. He flung the ship around again and just missed getting hit by a turbo laser.

He spun the ship around again, and the gunners fired, on a tower. It went down fast, and fell to the ground, burning in red, yellow, and orange flame.

"Alright, were moving towards the center command post..." Said a troop over the comm. They could hear a door slowly open and blaster fire coming to life, the noise was now gone. "Alright, were in." Han looked down through the view port. To see a few tanks coming towards the command post. "What?" The same trooper said over the comm. "Tanks?! Geez, is there anything these guys don't have?"

Four X-wings pasted by the _Falcon, _and dived downwards, fired a proton missile at the tanks, and the missiles exploded into a white ball of energy. A moment later the tanks were vaporized with the missile its self. "Alright, we know where they are! Only a little bit away. Cover us we'll get your jedi back."

Han spun his ship around, facing a group of 10 R-22 Spearheads. They were older versions of A-wings, and weren't hard to shoot down. "Now they have fighters?!" Tahiri said over the comm rather wildly. "What don't they have?"

The 10 spearheads spread out, and engaged them. The guns fired again, and an R-22 vaporized into the air, along with the pilot. "Alright!" Said a troop on the ground, "We've got them!" Han could hear the sound of ropes being untied, and the opening of some sort of cage. "They were using ysalamir to cut them off from the force. Well no wonder the other jedi didn't feel a cry for help."

Han checked the sensor again. At least 4 of the R-22's were gone, and they were dropping like flies. He moved the ship again, the guns blazed out with red lasers, and stroke a other R-22 that was only about a hundred meters from them. The small fighter busted into red flames and hit the brown desert earth below. The X-wings had taken down 2 more, now they only had 3 left, and they were bugging out. The drop ship was taking off, and returning to the base.

Han could now see on the sensor the new republic brigade coming in to take out whatever was left of the base. As the X-wings and the _Falcon, _which now was being flanked by the drop ship, flew away, a message from the drop ship came over the comm. It was Anakin's cool calm and collected voice. "Mom, Dad, we have someone captive in here."

"Who's that? Anakin?" Leia asked.

"Viqi Shesh, we get first dibs on interrogating her first, we need your help. We've never done this sort of thing before." Anakin replied. "Oh yeah, its me, Anakin."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Viqi Shesh was hand cuffed, her black hair covered slightly with sweat. Anakin, stood directly in front of her, Jacen and Jaina on his right and left side in that order. Shesh had no way to get out of it. "Why?" He began to say. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Shesh asked.

"Betray the republic!" Han yelled from the far corner, but was hushed up by Leia.

"Be--" Her head tiled back, and suddenly slapped forward. Like it was slashing through the air, her eye's exploded into a flash of yellow light. The Solo children slowly backed up. Then did Viqi speak, but her voice was over shadowed by a much deeper voice, Viqi was just a echo. The major was deep, evil, and sinister sounding. "Anakin Solo," said the large voice, which was echoed by Viqi's voice. "Y-you, are the one they have chosen... you are the great hero... the demon... and the angel..."

"What?" Anakin said, stunned, dumbfounded. He slowly went closer. His older siblings tried to stop him, but he ignored them. "What are you talking about?"

"Once, you were a demon..." The dark voice said, which was echoed by Shesh's weak voice. "You rained death on the galaxy, then died. The you were reborn as a hero, a hero who was suppose to defeat me..."

"But _who_ _are you_?" Anakin asked, taking one more step closer.

"Yun-Yuuzhan. You Anakin Solo, will not live much longer, you will die, as will I..."

"What?" Jacen said. Who also took a step forward. "What are you talking about?!"

"The future..." The voice said.

"It's always in motion." Jaina said firmly. Anakin knew that both, his brother and sister, wouldn't accept the fact that this old Yuuzhan Vong god may in fact be right. "No one can predict it for sure."

"That is where you are wrong... Jaina Solo, I know the future, for I _make it_. Even if I shall be defeated, the hero will not live as well." Viqi's body floated into the air, and began to fade, and die. "Remember that Anakin Solo, remember what your future is..." the voice said before the body fully faded. A red bolt ran through the air, and hit where the faded body once was. "Think it can take my family away does it? Well he'd get a blast in the back..." Anakin's father was rambling.

"Maybe..." Anakin said quietly. "He's right..." His brother and sister looked at him, then at each other then back at Anakin again.

"Are you ok?" Jacen asked.

"Maybe, I'll..." Anakin was quiet for a minute, then said. "Forget I said anything." He didn't want anyone to worry about what he was thinking. He thought he would die killing Yun-Yuuzhan, but maybe it would be for the best.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The republic fleet was ready. The chiss fleet was ready. The remnants fleet was ready. The last hope for everyone in the galaxy was ready. Each with its sleek star ships, that, if they combined there firepower, could rip a hole through the center of any planet you could name. But this time, they would rid the galaxy of the yuuzhan vong.

Though unknown to them, they weren't going to be rid of them with the fire power. They were going to be rid of them through a hero, a lone hero. That was once a demon, rained death down on the galaxy, but then died. After a period of time, the hero was reborn. But this time, as the hero. This hero was ready to sacrifice himself to save everyone the hero cared about. And that hero, had a destiny that he would fulfill...

The green turbo lasers flew through the sky and lanced through magma and plasma. Which didn't help the battle much, X-wings, E-wings, B-wings, A-wings, Chiss Claw-Craft, and TIE-fighters of all sorts lanced around, blasting at all sorts of Yuuzhan Vong vessels. The Yuuzhan Vong, however, had no morale, They had been defeated at Obai-Skai badly, and because this was the same forces, combined with new and undamaged one's, the Yuuzhan Vong thought it was the end. And it was the end for the, and there species...

The landing craft of the _Ralroost _went out of the hanger, and into black space, weaving through space, ducking in and out from blue balls of plasma and from the red spheres of magma. Anakin Solo, can only sit and wait, and wait... and wait for the ride to be over, and for the chance to kill yuuzhan vong and retake the planet of Coreusant. That way, the war would be over.

He looked out the viewport, and he saw at least a wing worth of transport ships with them. But then he saw the brown outlines of asteroids coming for them. Coral skippers were inbound. He could see a group of A-wings turning to engage them, they wouldn't last long though, A-wings had almost no shielding, and were lightly armored. Because of that, the magma of the skips would rip through the fighters. Like a death star ripping through a moon.

Anakin could only watch as a red magma burst smashed into the hull of a transport ship. The transport listed to the right and more magma blasts hit it. But then it exploded into a burst of flame and debris. Anakin suddenly felt a gap in the force. Who had died in there? Ganner... Alema...Tesar... Tekli...Lowbacca... all of them were dead. None of them were coming back...

The transport sung around as a skipper tried to flank them, the magma ball missed by a inch. The ship kept moving, dodging the magma blasts barely each time. it entered the atmosphere and kept moving. The skip behind it, always trying to shoot them down with a sphere of red heat. each missed. They were over a large building when they were hit however.

Anakin looked down and saw a hatch way, opened it, and then yelled, "Everyone down here!" He watched as Tenel Ka, Tahiri, Jaina, Jacen, and his uncle jump down with parachutes. Then the pilots, one a short little rodian and a other kel dor that had a angry disposition would grabbing his parachute. They jumped down the hatch and onto a large building, which was covered with Yuuzhan Vong.

They began to fight. Anakin mowed down a group of vong, with ease. Charged and found himself in a turbo lift sort of thing. Everything had happened so fast he had no time to understand what was going on. But he saw that he was on the floor. He got up and was next to his brother and sister. The turbo lift opened and Nem Yim, a shaper that attempted to turn Tahiri into a yuuzhan vong warrior, stood there, flanked by a group of Yuuzhan Vong warriors.

The Jedi group got out of the lift, Anakin noticed that the three pilots weren't with them. He guessed they died in that battle on the top of the building. Anakin parried a sudden strike from a snake sort of staff with his light saber, released the snake blade ducked down and kicked the warrior. Then Anakin brought down his light saber into the warriors face.

He saw Luke slash a Yuuzhan Vong in the under arm, which in turn caused the two arms to fall off. After a terrible shriek of pain came out of the warrior, he pummeled his green blade into the face of the warrior. Anakin followed that example of fighting in the Yuuzhan Vong war. Though he didn't do it as fast as Luke, he came close in time, but it got the job done.

Anakin jumped into the air, and sliced down at a Vong's chest. His light saber deflected off of the armor, but sliced through the face as he brought it back. Through the force he sensed Tahiri, fighting. But who? Nem Yim. A whip like object was in Yim's hand, she was whipping it around but Tahiri was able to parry the strikes with ease. A second after the last parry made by Tahiri, Tahiri jabbed her saber forward, and into the chest of Yim. Who fell down to the ground, limp, cold, and dead.

They went on and busted now a door. This was where they were going to end the war. Shimrra, the leader of the yuuzhan vong. stood, flanked by Nom Anor, and a feral looking vong. When the jedi took a step into the room, they were pushed back, only Jacen, Jaina, and Luke weren't. And when Anakin and the others tried to go in, they were blocked by some sort of force field.

Jacen turned his head around, noticing the faint green outline of a force field. But what made it? He reached out with the force, and was able to sense something other then his family and friends, a yuuzhan vong? No one could sense a yuuzhan vong in the force! Only Anakin could, and that was because of his light saber, which was changed slightly, so Anakin couldn't sense them anymore.

What was going on here?

Jacen didn't have time to think, he felt an attack through the force. His willpower took over and forced the presence out, within a second his light saber was out, but he felt another attack in the force. This time he not only forced it out, but he sent an attack back with it, a small shock wave, from his block, to an attack.

His shock wave was blocked, but now the yuuzhan vong attacking him with the force moved, to the right. Jacen used this and used the force to push the vong, who crashed into his own force field. Jacen saw out of the corner of his eye the sight of Luke attacking Shirmma, the leader of the yuuzhan vong, and Jaina, fighting Nom Anor.

The weird yuuzhan vong coming back in the force to attack him. Jacen pushed him back.

He took out his green light saber, and slung it. The yuuzhan Vong ducked to dodge, and punched him. He recoiled and made an other slashing strike at the Yuuzhan Vong. Once more Jacen felt an attack in the force coming towards him. He blocked with the force, and slung it back at the Bizarre Vong. It was blocked.

He followed it up with a different attack, sort of a force lightning to the mind, it was blocked. He followed up with something like a force pull, and then a push. This wasn't blocked, and Jacen followed up with a other force lightning like attack. This wasn't blocked. The vong's force field shut down and the vong stumbled into a window, then scrammed as he fell down into the blackness of the ground, and death.

He noticed that Luke and Jaina were standing over the dead bodies of Nom Anor, and Shirmma. The war was over. The leaders were dead, nothing could possibly make this moment of incoming peace, bad...

He turned and saw Anakin fading into a white void. What was this? What was happening?! This wasn't possible! "Anakin!" Jacen yelled in unison with everyone in the room. "You're... Fading..." Jacen whispered.

"What ever is going, I'll fix it." Anakin Replied, and fully faded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Anakin reappeared. But not in the room where the dead bodies of the yuuzhan vong leaders were, he was in a area full of white, the only thing in front of him was something at least 30 feet tall. It had a large head looking right at him, and its glowing yellow eyes were amazingly scary. He slowly stepped backwards. But stopped as his foot began to dive into the white. "Who are you?" Anakin asked, and took out his light saber. Its purple glow was different from all the white, and brown of the odd huge being.

The monster was huge, 30 feet in height, no doubt, and had a brownish colored skin. Its eye glowed as if it was a blast bolt of yellow energy. Its back was covered in spikes, and its head was shaped like a shield.

"Your death..." the thing rasped and a huge hand shot out at Anakin. He jumped onto the hand and slashed his light saber into its skin, only for it to be deflected off. "That is all you need to know." An other hand shot back at Anakin, he jumped onto the monster huge back, and slashed his saber down onto it, only for it to be reflected again. Anakin jumped as he noticed spikes on the monsters back moving towards him. He landed back on the white ground.

"There has to be more. You have to be something!" Anakin said and readyed himself for a other attack.

The monster's eye's glowed and a yellow beam shot out, Anakin jumped to the side, and landed on the things arm again. Its arms leapt into the air, and Anakin jumped off onto the ground again. "I..." The monster said once more. "am... Yun-Yuuzhan." Its arms shot out yet again, and tried to crush him between the two arms. He jumped and slashed at the head, but was repulsed by something, a shield?

"Yun-Yuuzhan?" Anakin said in disbelief. "There isn't such a thing."

"But don't you recall what I said days ago?" Yun-Yuuzhan said. "You are going to die."

The eye's shot out a purple glow of light that was homing in on Anakin. He jumped away, onto the arms, though he was thrown off, the 'god' was hit by its only glowing energy. It mumbled a curse in the Yuuzhan vong language, and then shot yellow lances of energy at Anakin, he used his light saber at that point, and the energy deflected into the whiteness of nothing. Anakin slung his light saber towards the monster, who deflected it onto the ground, Anakin used the force to pull it back to him. But before he could jump away for a other attack. yuuzhan growled something in pain, and then yelled; "NOOOOOOO!" The monster of a god began to yell. "You can't defeat me! I'm a GOD!" His arm lurched out and grabbed Anakin. He dropped his light saber, and he began to feel the crushing weight of death breathing down his neck. "IF I DIE EVERYONE WILL TOO!"

"No!" Anakin said. He felt the light side of the force around him, he felt it giving him power, he pushed it all towards Yun-Yuuzhan.

"What, what is this!?" The demon of a god asked. "WHAT IS THIS LIGHT!"

"It's the force. It's saying it doesn't want you to be around anymore, it doesn't want you to give pain to everyone anymore." Anakin answered.

"Then you're coming too! AND WILL YOUR FAMILY" The vong began to crush Anakin even harder, but then Yun-Yuuzhan faded away. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It yelled as it was fully gone. "HOW!? MY SPICES! YUUZHAN VONG! WHY MUST THEY FADE!"

Anakin began to fade as well, and then he remembered his dreams he had been having. He had pieced it together. Those were Jedi masters, they needed him to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong, and to do that he had to be alive. Thus the reason he was alive now, was because he had to defeat Yun-Yuuzhan. And now that he had done that, he had no reason to be here anymore.

Outlines of all the old Jedi grand masters surrounded him; each took out a light saber hilt, and turned it on. The colors of the blades surrounded him. Blue, green, yellow, red, purple, all the light saber colors he had ever seen, and some he hadn't, were all around him. "Just let me say good bye, let me say good bye to those I can."

He felt a blaze of blue light surround him, and then he was in front of Jacen, Jaina, Luke, Tenel Ka, Zekk, and Tahiri. He looked down, and saw his body, then a tear fell from there eye's. None from Luke, though he did have a look of sadness on his face. "I have to go now." Anakin said. "But don't worry; you'll all see me again." He looked down at himself, his real body, lying on the floor of the room. "Tahiri Keep my light saber ok?" She nodded. Anakin looked at what ever he was right then, a ghost it looked like. "Jacen..." He said. "Thanks for what you did, a while ago." He looked at Tenel Ka, and Zekk. "Take care." He looked at Luke. "Thanks for all you've taught me." Anakin said to Luke. "I could never repay you for all of it." He then looked at his sister. "Defend everyone who tries to destroy the republic." He finally looked at them all. "Never forget me." He began to fade, and he couldn't see his ghostly form. "Say good bye to Mom and Dad for me."

No one would see Anakin alive again. Though they would see him again, but he wouldn't be alive.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

It had been two weeks since Anakin's death. Well, his _real_ death. Ever since then Jacen Solo had been wondering _what next_? What next was he going to do? He was a Jedi Knight now. He had always thought that by becoming a Jedi Knight he would have had all of his questions that he had asked answered.

But he was wrong. None of his questions had been answered. In fact, only more had spawned. He now had more questions. Like, what did Anakin do after he went into that void? Why was it when he walked out he just died! It didn't make sense.

He needed too know.

But now, as he stood on the left side of Luke Skywalker, both of them holding a torch with flames spewing out of its tip, he knew he should stay a Jedi Knight. Anakin would have wanted that. Oddly, so would Jacen.

He still wondered though, what would have happened had he not saved Anakin on the world ship? What if he never knew? Would Anakin had never died and be saved by some Special Operation Soldiers?

No. Anakin would have died a cold, meaningless, lonely death. But in this case, Anakin died for what to the normal eyes was no reason, Jacen knew that there was a reason for it. He was going to find out.

Jania on the right side of Luke Skywalker, not wondering what next but wondering; _How did this happen? _She didn't know why Anakin had died; she doubted that she ever would. Jania didn't want to have a answer too that question. She doubted she ever would. Now she held the torch in the Jedi funeral, Jacen also held a torch, as did Luke. Then, they dipped the torches downwards, and Anakin's corpse began to burn to ash.

The three Jedi stepped off of the stage where Anakin's body burned.

Jacen took a seat next to his mother, Leia, and Jania took a seat next to her father, Han Solo. Han had a stern look on his face, though a face of morning, she could see that he didn't believe what he was seeing. Neither did Jania.

Leia however, was crying. Jania also felt a tear streak down her cheek. Everyone around her had a sad look on there faces. They had all been so close to Anakin.

The Funeral was outdoors, on the planet of Ossus, where the New Jedi Temple was being made. Anakin's grave was too be right outside of it, in front of the main entrance. It was to remind everyone what a true Jedi was supposed to be like.

No one would forget the sacrifices that Anakin made.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

In a dark cave on the planet of Ziost something was happening. A ghost like figures began to conjure up real bodies. Then after a long moment one of these ghost figures step out from the shadows.

This was a sith lord. He had a large black cloak rapping up around his body, and his face was covered in a white mask with a large gray dot in the center. There was also a red line going down both sides of the mask.

This was the sith lord Darth Nihilus. His light saber hilt was engraved into stone next to him. Using the force he lifted the stone, and slammed into a wall. Hard. The hilt fell out of it. He picked it up and began to walk out of the cave.

At the same time, a in a dark cave on a unknown planet, a other evil figure was being conjured up. But this was not a sith lord, nor was this person ever a sith lord, or ever could be a sith lord.

It was a Yuuzhan Vong.

Somehow, the force had been granted too this Yuuzhan Vong. However only one thing was on this Yuuzhan Vong's mind. Revenge. But what was he going to avenge? It wasn't the war was it? No it wasn't the war. That was a war that they were destined to lose from the beginning of it. This Vong knew that.

So what was it? His god. Yun-Yuuzhan. This Vong was a seed of the once great god. The new Yuuzhan Vong was going to try to destroy the force, by any means. This Yuuzhan Vong, was one of the new faces of evil.

Darth Nihilus stepped into a new cave. It didn't go very deep, only about 10 meters into it, it came to a dead end. However, on the wall were names of a huge amount of sith lords. However the list stopped at some sith named Darth Vader.

Darth Nihilus took out his light saber, and began to cross out his name from the list, high above the other sith lords. Next to the now crossed out name he put the name Darth Prizak. He was a dark ghost. A ghost of a once great Sith dark lord.

Next under the name Darth Vader, Darth Nihilus, or now Darth Prizak. Placed his name down again. He was now Dark Lord of the Sith. A title that oh so very few will ever get in there lives.

Now Darth Prizak had to make plans. In the underworld of the force he had learned of a great hero. This hero had killed the Yuuzhan Vong, whatever they were, and had also been a factor in destroying the sith.

This hero had to be purged from memory, and the force.

(Ladies and gentlemen of the Fan-fiction Committee, or Star Wars Committee, kill me if you must for killing off Anakin, but I did say that I just wanted him to go out with a large bang. Anyway, I'll write up a sequel. But I do want to do a few Rainbow Six, Ace Combat, and a kingdom hearts short. Two or three chapters each maybe. R&R People.)


End file.
